Mi mejor amiga
by bellsblommb
Summary: En la vida hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se hace, a veces solemos lastimar sin querer a los que mas nos aman y nunca lo notamos. Ese fue el error de Edward, que descubrió que su mejor amiga lo amaba demasiado tarde. Para Mi amado BBF Contest!


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: Mi mejor amiga**

**Autor/res.: bellsblommb**

**Número de Palabras.:2,988 palabras**

**link al perfil del contest:h t t p : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2353736 / Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest **

**Pareja Elegida: Edward/Bella **

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Es una historia muy pero muy triste, al menos para mí lo es ytiene OoC de algunos personajes, esta basada en una historia real q me contó mi padre, ojala les guste **

Mi mejor amiga

Estaba un poco nerviosa y un poco aburrida. Nerviosa por que hoy Jacob, mi mejor amigo me había confesado su amor; aburrida por que estaba en una fiesta con mi familia y no sabía que hacer. Me acerqué a mi papá, el cual seguramente también estaba incomodo, él era así, pero como no sentirse fuera de lugar si estas en una fiesta que organizan las hermanas de tu fallecida esposa y a la cual solo te invitan por que eres el padre de su sobrina. Sí, entiendo a mi padre y su situación.

-Hola papá-le dije con una sonrisa y me senté a su lado

-Hola Nessie, cariño-

-¿Estas aburrido cierto?-

-No mas que tú-dijo con una sonrisa pícara-pero te noto algo extraña tambien... ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Problemas de adolescentes papá-

-No soy tan viejo, hablame de ello-volvió a sonreír y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Con mi papá eramos mas que familia, eramos casi confidentes y es que mamá había muerto cuando yo era tan chica, que él tuvo que hacerse cargo de mí.

-Jacob me dijo que está enamorado de mí y no se que hacer-

-¿Y tu que sientes?-

-No lo sé, por eso te digo que no se que hacer-le dije con sarcasmo

-Tu lo quieres-afirmó, no supuso

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Lo veo en tus ojos-suspiró profundamente-al menos tu tienes la suerte de enterarte a tiempo que tu mejor amigo te ama y no cuando han pasado los años y ya es tarde-

-¿Por que lo dices?-pregunté curiosa

-Experiencia personal-sonrió tristemente-dejame contarte una historia Nessie, una historia de amor pero mas de desamor-

-Adelante- le indiqué y comenzó:

_En la vida hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se hace y se dice, a veces solemos lastimar sin querer a los que mas nos aman y nunca lo notamos. Es una regla cruel, pero muy verdadera._

_Tenía aproximadamente 8 años cuando me mudé al pequeño y pintoresco pueblo de Forks. Estaba muy asustado y nervioso por que era el chico nuevo y obviamente nadie iba a hablarme, sería relegado y quizá nunca tuviese amigos. Sí, quizá exageré un poco, pero esos eran mis miedos._

_Llegué y me presenté en la clase, pasaron las horas y mis miedos mas horribles se hicieron realidad, nadie me hablaba, ni siquiera mi compañera de pupitre y eso me entristecía demasiado. En el recreo fue mas o menos igual y por un breve momento odié Forks y a su maldita escuela, pero entonces, una niña, una niña de cabellos castaños, rostro en forma de corazón y ojos chocolate se sentó a mi lado a consumir sus alimentos. No me decía nada, no se me acercaba siquiera, pero estaba a mi lado y aquello me hizo muy feliz y no entiendo por qué. Al día siguiente la rutina se repitió, no me hablaba, no me miraba, pero se sentaba a mi lado y aquello era suficiente para mí, por que al menos no me sentía tan solo. Toda una semana pasó así y yo con ansias esperaba el día en que ella me mirara para que yo pudiera tomarme el atrevimiento de dirigirle la palabra, pero nada, nada pasaba._

_Un lunes, sin embargo, cuando ya me había resignado, la hermosa niña de ojos chocolates me miró y me dijo amablemente:_

_-Hola-_

_-Hola...¿Como te llamas?-pregunté nervioso_

_-Soy Isabella... pero me llaman Bella por que es muy largo y a mi mamá le da flojera decirlo todo-_

_-Que graciosa eres Bella-dije con una verdadera sonrisa-mi nombre es Edward-_

_-Hola Edward... ¿Quieres?-me ofreció de su torta_

_-Gracias-y tome un poco._

_La verdad tenía hambre, puede que mi madre me amara muchisimo, pero nunca me hacía lunch por que no le daba tiempo, por ello siempre llegaba hambriento a mi casa y yo podria prepararme mi lunch, pero desgraciadamente era tan chico que no alcanzaba ni el pan, ni el jamón, ni nada y si a mi madre no le daba tiempo preparar un sencillo sandwich menos le iba dar tiempo bajarme las cosas y esperarme para prepararlas._

_-Me he dado cuenta que no comes... ¿Acaso estas a dieta?-preguntó Bella_

_-No, es que no puedo prepararme mi sandwich-_

_-Pobrecito de tí Edward, debes estar hambriento-dijo horrorizada_

_-La verdad sí-_

_-Muy bien, yo lo arreglaré... dime de que te gustaría tu torta y yo te la haré todos los días-_

_-¡Bella no! ¡No puedo aprovecharme así de tí!-_

_-No me pongas ningun pero, así que dime-exigió y me rendí, al menos comería gracias a mi nueva amiga_

_-Esta bien... el jamón me gusta mucho-_

_-De jamón será-dijo con una sonrisa_

_A partir de entonces, todos los días Bella me llevaba una torta o un sandwich o un baget o lo que fuera de jamón, también me invitaba el refresco, yo siempre le daba dinero como forma de pago por lo que hacía pero ella nunca lo recibia, decía que lo hacía por gusto y no por obligación. Así pasaron los años, ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y siempre hacíamos todo juntos, todo, ademas de que era la chica que siempre me llevaba mi torta. _

_Pasaron varios años mas y justo cuando teníamos 15 años, las cosas comenzaron a estar extrañas. Bella tenía una mejor amiga, una chica por la cual yo babeaba, su nombre era Tanya. Tanya y Bella eran parte del paquete, cuando invitabas a una a algo, a la de a fuerza tenías que invitar a la otra. Tanya era de ojos azules, con rizos rubios y rojizos, muy delgada y sumamente agradable. No era la clásica tipa que se cree la mas buena del salón y a la cual todos odian, no. Tanya era buena, pero tenía un pequeño defecto, estaba loca por Mike Newton, tan loca, que ignoraba a cualquiera que se le acercaba y terminaba siendo grosera con esa persona. Y por supuesto, yo era uno de ellos._

_-Hola Ed-me saludó mi mejor amiga con una torta en el brazo_

_-Hola Bells... ¿Que es eso?-_

_-Una torta, que no es obvio-dijo con sarcasmo_

_-Ya lo se, pero por que la traes-_

_-Me acordé de las épocas en las que te preparaba tu desayuno y quise volver a hacerlo-_

_-Que linda eres Bella, pero ya comí-_

_-Ya sé, pero te la doy para que la guardes de recuerdo-_

_-Sí, voy a guardar una torta de recuerdo, a los 2 días va a estar podrida Bells-dije con ironía_

_-Obvio no la vas a guardar, cuando tengas hambre te la comes y entonces te acordarás de mí-_

_-Me acordaré de tí por que me dará indigestión-bromeé_

_-Oye-me dio un ligero golpe-mis tortas no te daban indigestión, las adorabas-_

_-Tienes razon, lo que pasa es que eran tan deliciosas, tenían un no se que, que se yo-_

_-Me quedó muy claro el ingrediente secreto de mis tortas-giró los ojos_

_Yo me reí mas con ella y lo hubiese seguido haciendo de no ser por que vi a Tanya hablando muy animadamente con Mike. Me dolía, yo quería a Tanya, me gustaba mucho y que no me hiciera caso era muy triste._

_-Lo siento Edward-se disculpó Bella_

_-¿Por que te disculpas?-_

_-Por el hecho de que Tanya no entra en razón y no se da cuenta que tu la quieres-dijo esto ultimo con una mueca de tristeza_

_-No te preocupes Bells, yo seguiré luchando hasta el final, hasta que ella sea mi novia, así tenga que pasarme toda una vida rogandole-_

_-Tu no debes rogarle a nadie-dijo molesta-tu eres un ser maravilloso y si ella no lo puede ver, entonces quizá no te merezca-_

_-Quizá tengas razón, pero no importa, mientras mi mejor amiga esté conmigo en mi boda como dama de honor, no importará con quien me case-dije bromeando, pero ella no sonrió y desviando la mirada me dijo:_

_-Claro Edward, yo siempre estaré ahí para tí-_

_Pude notar la triteza en su voz y no lo entendí. No me miraba, lo que significaba que iba a llorar, preocupado le pregunté:_

_-¿Te pasa algo?-_

_-No... estoy bien... tengo que irme-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Tengo que irme-pude ver sus lagrimas y realmente me preocupé, pero ella no me dejó seguirla y abandonó el lugar a toda prisa._

_Las cosas empeoraron cuando al día siguiente me di cuenta que Tanya y ella ya no se hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban y algo confundido interrogué a Bella, pero no me quiso decir nada. Todo se fue al caño cuando mis padres me comunicaron que me habían inscrito en la academía militar y que me iria en unos cuantos días. No sabía como decirselo a Bella y lo peor, no sabía que iba a pasar con Tanya._

_-Bells... yo tengo que decirte algo-_

_-¿Sí?-preguntó con brillo extraño en la mirada_

_-Mis papás me han comunicado algo-_

_-Dime-su brillo se apagó, pero no totalmente_

_-Me voy-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Me inscribieron en la Academia Militar y me voy este sábado-_

_-Eso es mañana-dijo con los ojos vidriosos y yo tambien quise llorar_

_-Lo se y me duele tanto separarme de tí, pero no puedo hacer nada-_

_-Lo sé-no contuvo sus lagrimas y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y tambien lloré con ella. Era mi mejor amiga e iba a perderla._

_-Edward yo...-pareciera que quería decirme algo-yo...-_

_-Sí Bella-_

_-Yo... Edward yo...-bajó la mirada-te deseo suerte-_

_-Gracias Bells-_

_Sin mas distracciones,llegó el sabado y me fui, sin volver a ver a Bella. Pasaron los años y olvidé fácilmente é a Tanya, aunque con Bella no fue tan sencillo. Cada vez que veía un chocolate o veia una torta, recordaba a mi mejor amiga, pero con el tiempo me ilusioné con otra persona y me casé. El recuerdo de Bella no quedó en el olvido, pero si disminuyó o al menos eso creí, hasta una ocasión, cuando yo tenía tres años de casado y me la encontré en un supermercado. Al principio no la reconocí, había cambiado bastante, pero seguía siendo linda y sumamente amable, como la recordaba._

_-Hola Edward me saludó_

_-H...hola-dije extrañado_

_-¿No me recuerdas cierto?-dije con una ligera nota de tristeza, muy ligera_

_-Lo lamento, pero no-_

_-Soy Bella... Bella Swan-_

_Y entonces la recordé y me emocioné muchisimo, sentí una hermosa sensación en el pecho. Era mi mejor amiga después de todo, la unica que me había acompañado en mi estancia en Forks. Volverla a ver era maravilloso._

_-¡Bells! ¡Que alegría verte! ¡No sabes como han pasado los años!-_

_-Me lo imagino-me abrazó ligeramente, hasta con miedo_

_-¿Y como has estado?-pregunté curioso_

_-Bien, me case hace unos meses-dijo como si nada y sentí horrible cuando lo dijo, pero lo ignoré, no lo entendía-¿Y tú?-_

_-Yo igual me case, pero hace algunos años-_

_Suspiró sonoramente como si lo esperara, pero como si aún le doliera y continuó:_

_-De hecho tengo dos hijos-_

_-Que increíble-la incomoda sensación creció pero seguí ignorandola_

_-Bueno... ha sido agradable verte de nuevo-dijo seriamente y después me miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, como si hubiese hecho un buen trabajo-es hora de irme... hasta pronto Edward-_

_-Hasta pronto Bells-me despedí un poco desolado_

_Bella había hecho su vida y yo también, pero por alguna razón sentía que nos habíamos equivocado rotundamente y no entendía el por qué. Los malditos años volvieron a pasar y cuando mi esposa murió, me sentí frustrado y abandonado, sobre todo por que ahora tenía que cuidar solo de mi hija. Me fui a una Iglesia a pensar con claridad y ahí me encontré a la persona que menos me hubiese imaginado que me encontraría:_

_-Disculpe joven, pero vamos a cerrar el templo y no puede quedarse aquí-me dijo una religiosa_

_-Lo lamento hermana, yo...-me quedé de piedra cuando la reconocí-¿Tanya?-_

_-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó extrañada_

_-Claro que nos conocemos... soy Edward...-_

_-¿Edward Cullen? El amigo de Bella ¿Cierto?-_

_-El mismo-_

_-¿Que haces aquí Cullen?-_

_-Pagando mis culpas Tanya-suspiré-mi esposa falleció hace dos días-_

_-Lo lamento-_

_-Gracias-_

_-¿Y que ha sido de tí?-_

_-Esa no es la verdadera pregunta, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Como terminaste siendo una religiosa?-pregunté con morbo_

_-A veces Dios tiene una misión para nosotros y muy pocos son llamados a su presencia, yo fui afortunada-_

_-Eso suena tan extraño en tí-continué bromeando_

_-Quizá... pero cuentame, ¿Como estás con la pérdida de tu esposa?-_

_-No muy bien, pero al menos me dejó un recuerdo, una linda niña de tres años-_

_-Eso es maravilloso-dijo emocionada Tanya_

_-De ahi en fuera no me ha pasado nada... bueno, hace algunos años me encontre a Bella-_

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Sí-achiqué mis ojos-¿Sabes? Nunca me enteré el motivo por el que pelaron, ustedes eran tan amigas-_

_-Todo algún día se acaba-miró a lo lejos-además... fue tu culpa-_

_-¿Mi culpa?-pregunté estupefacto-¿Pues que hice?-_

_-Eras medio distraido o de verdad eres un tonto-_

_-¿Por que me dices eso?-no entendía su tono_

_-Bella estaba enamorada de tí, creo que desde que te conoció, me lo dijo-_

_Yo no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo Tanya. ¿Enamorada de mi? ¿Bella enamorada de mí? ¿Aquello sería verdad? ¿Como es que nuca pude darme cuenta? Al ver mi estupefacción, Tanya continuó:_

_-Peleamos por que esa tarde ella me dijo que tu estabas enamorado de mí y me suplicó que te hicera caso, yo le pregunté el motivo y ella me dijo que te quería tanto que solo deseaba tu felicidad, aunque no fuese a su lado, por ello, que yo ni siquiera supiera que existías la molestaba por que decía que yo debía estar contigo, hacerte feliz, pero yo no quisé, Edward, yo no sentía nada por tí y le dije que no y dejamos de hablarnos por ello-_

_-¿Solo por que te pidió que salieras conmigo para hacerme feliz? ¿Aunque a ella le doliera?-_

_-Sí, ella era así, una martir-_

_-Pero... pero... ¿Por que no me lo dijo? ¿Por que no me dijo que me quería?-_

_-¿Hubiese servido de algo?-me reprochó-Tu siempre la consideraste tu mejor amiga, nunca fue algo mas para tí-_

_-Te equivocas-dije muy seguro y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida-ella era todo para mí, mas que mi mejor amiga y... quizá... quizá si me lo hubiese dicho yo... yo...-_

_-¿Hubieses descubierto que tambien la querías?-_

_-Sí... quiero decir...hace poco me la encontré y me dolió en el alma saber que ella estaba casada con otro y hasta tenían hijos... yo la quería y no me di cuenta-el rostro se me iluminó-debo buscarla ahora, debo decirselo-_

_-Creo que es muy tarde para eso-dijo ella tristemente_

_-¿De que hablas?-_

_-¿Quieres ir a verla realmente?-me respondió con otra pregunta_

_-Sí-_

_-Entonces ven-y me arrastró fuera de la iglesia._

_Manejé por muchas calles siguiendo sus indicaciones y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me imaginé que ella se había equivocado. Entramos al lugar, era un maltratado cementerio y justo despues de caminar entre tantas lápidas, Tanya se detuvo en un lugar y señalándome con el dedo una tumba me dijo:_

_-Ahí está tu amada mejor amiga-_

_Me quedé tieso. La tumba recitaba lo siguiente:_

"_Para nuestra amada esposa y madre, por que siempre serás un ejemplo y siempre tuviste fortaleza y bondad, nosotros te llevaremos en el corazón durante toda nuestra vida. ISABELLA SWAN DE BLACK 1976-2005"_

_-Esta... muerta-dije con lágrimas en mis ojos_

_-Claro que lo está, tenía cáncer-_

_-¿Cáncer?-_

_-Sí, luchó mucho, pero al final la enfermedad pudo mas que ella y la derrotó-me explicó Tanya_

_-Murió hace poco, yo me la encontré casi hace 7 años-dije tristemente-no es justo-_

_-No, no lo es, pero al menos murió tranquila y con una certeza-_

_-¿Cual?-_

_-Que tu fuiste feliz, aunque nunca la hubieses amado, aunque ella siempre hubiese sido solo... tu mejor amiga-_

_Aquella verdad tan falsa dolió tanto que no pude evitarlo y lloré amargamente, ya no por la muerte de mi esposa, si no por la muerte de Bella y del maldito destino que no me había permitido verla como algo mas que una amiga, por que había descubierto mi amor por ella demasiado tarde._

-Ahora entiendes lo que te digo-dijo mi padre con una mueca de tristeza

-Papá, es la historia mas triste que he oído en mi vida-estaba a dos segundos de llorar

-Triste, pero verdadera-

-Pero como no te diste cuenta que ella te quería, te dio tantas señas-le reclamé-¿Como los hombres pueden ser tan tontos?-

-Hija, cuando uno está enamorado u obsesionado con algo no nota a las personas a su alrededor, yo estaba loco por Tanya y por ello no me di cuenta que Bella de verdad me quería-

-Pues que horrible-me di cuenta de algo que él había mencionado-oye... dijiste el apellido Black... ese es el apellido de Jacob-

-Sí, por eso es que te pido que no cometas mi error, tu mejor amigo es el hijo de Bella-abrí la boca sin creerlo-Jacob Black padre y Bella se casaron, él la quiso mucho, eso es lo unico que me consuela-

-Dios mio papá... el mundo es tan pequeño-

-Sí que lo es, entonces... ¿Me harás caso?-

-Claro papá, yo quiero a Jacob, ahora lo se-sonreí-es mas, se lo diré-estaba por salir de ahí cuando él me detuvo

-Nessie, ahorita no puedes ir, estas en la fiesta de tus tías-

-Demonios, tienes razón, pero mañana a primera hora lo veré y le dire todo y le plantaré un gran beso-

-Claro-dijo él girando los ojos

_En un cementerio vacio, muy mal aseado y sumamente abandonado, un hombre de cabellos rojizos, ojos verdes y algo alto se acercó a una lápida que tenía muchas flores y es que la persona que yacia ahí era muy amada por todos. Dejó un ramo de hermosas fresias, puesto que esas eran sus favoritas cuando estaba con vida y con un beso al aire se despidió diciendo:_

_-Algun día Bells... algún día te volveré a ver-_

_El hombre abandonó la tumba de aquella que siempre lo amo sin importarle nada mas, de aquella a la cual no supo querer hasta después, de aquella que siempre fue solo... su mejor amiga._

_FIN_

**Verdad que estuvo triste (ya dije que para mi lo es) y es que como dije al principio, esta basado en una historia real (excepto la parte de Tanya como religiosa, eso si fue producto de mi descabellada mente)**

**ojala les haya gustado**

**bye bye**


End file.
